Albus Potter and The Forgotten Room
by MadameDiscordia
Summary: Albus Potter, first year Slytherin, wants nothing but to be better than his brother and all his friends to be able to get along. The only problem is all his friends are in other houses. Part 1 of a 5 part series called Discord's Apple.
1. Chapter 1: Journey to Hogwarts

**Chapter 1: Journey to Hogwarts**

_ In the face of our biggest enemy, ourselves, we have sacrificed much and gained very little. The world will never know what we've done. No books will be written about us, no historians will remember our names. Two lives have been given in hope of saving the world, yet the world believes they never existed. I tell you now, the words in front of your eyes are truer than the clothes on your back._

_ I start this story with a small eleven year old boy but don't believe for a second he's the center of it all. It's thanks to him that one girl met another eleven year old and it's through him that she started the apocalypse…_

Almost every compartment of the train was full. It was hell to find an empty one, but Albus managed. Rose had long since abandoned him for some older Gryffindor girls and now he was all alone. James was off with Louis and his friends, Molly was with Dominique and Victoire, and Fred and Lucy were probably off with some of their friends. So, Albus sat down in the only empty compartment and watched trees fly by the window.

**"**Excuse me,**"** A girl peaked in. **"**Have you seen a black cat? She has a green collar, white paws, and she's small.**"**

Albus shook his head. **"**No, I haven't.**"**

The girl frowned. **"**Dang it, oh well, she'll have to turn up eventually.**"** She shrugged. **"**Mind if I sit here? I can't find my friend at the moment.**"**

**"**Oh, um, go ahead.**"**

**"**Thanks,**"** She sat down and smiled at Albus. **"**I'm Sierra Barker, by the way.**"** She held her hand out. Sierra was a good inch taller than Albus, had long dark brown hair, dark green eyes, naturally tanned skin, and a round face.

**"**I'm Albus, Albus Potter. You can just call me Al though.**"** He shook her hand.

**"**Oh, you're Lucy's cousin.**"** Sierra's smile went a tiny bit wider.

**"**You know Lucy?**"**

**"**Of course I know her. She's my best friend. That's actually who I've been looking for. Have you seen her around?**"**

**"**Can't say I have. She's probably with Freddie.**"** Albus told her.

**"**Oh, well then I'm fine talking with you then.**"** She made herself comfortable.

**"**You have a problem with Freddie?**"** He asked.

**"**I have a problem with any Gryffindor,**"** Sierra explained. **"**Other than Lucy.**"** She added after a minute. **"**She has to be the one Gryffindor I can actually stand.**"**

**"**What house are you in?**"** Albus asked.

**"**Me? I'm a Slytherin, and proud.**"** She held her head just a bit higher.

**"**Oh, um, that's nice.**"** He shrunk into his seat, upset that the first person to talk to him was from the house he didn't want to be in.

**"**What? Do you have a problem with Slytherin?**"** She asked in an accusing voice, then didn't even bother waiting for his answer. **"**I'll have you know that Slytherin is the best house. We just have a bad reputation.**"**

**"**I-I wasn't saying Slytherin was a bad house, honest. I would just prefer Gryffindor.**"** He realized he had said the wrong thing two seconds too late as Sierra opened her mouth to start ranting.

**"**Oh, Sierra there you are.**"** Lucy came into the compartment, stopping Sierra from blowing her gasket. **"**I've been looking for you everywhere.**"** She sat down, **"**Hello Al.**"** Lucy was a small mouse-like girl with a pointed nose and wavy red hair that was cut just short of her shoulders. She was tiny and had a dancer's physique, and her blue eyes were exactly like her father Percy Weasley's.

**"**Hey,**"** He gave her a nod of acknowledgement, not sure how he felt about his compartment suddenly being full of people he didn't really know. He loved Lucy, he was her cousin after all, but don't think for a second he really knew her. She was like the one cousin that he knew existed but other than that he didn't know anything else. Then there was the Slytherin, Sierra. He knew nothing about her, or how she ended up being friends with Lucy. He decided it was best to ignore the two and continue looking out the window, examining his own reflection. Then, of course, Sierra had to include him in their conversation.

**"**So, Al, are you nervous about being Sorted?**"** She asked.

**"**No, not really,**"** He lied.

**"**It's alright if you are,**"** Lucy told him. **"**I was last year, when I was a first year.**"**

**"**I'm not nervous!**"** He told them. **"**I'm going to be a Gryffindor! It's impossible for me not to be! My entire family has been Gryffindor!**"**

Sierra smirked. **"**And let's say you're not put in Gryffindor? What then? Will you just drop out? Go home and cry to that famous daddy of yours?**"**

**"**Sierra, don't tease him.**"** Lucy tried to stop her friend.

**"**No, little Al here needs to understand how silly it is to worry about what House you're going to be put in. There's no point in it. Nor is there a point in house hate.**"** Sierra leaned back into her seat, keeping her green eyes set on Albus.

**"**Says the person who hates all Gryffindors but Lucy.**"** Albus pointed out.

**"**That's different. I have a reason.**"**

**"**Oh? What is it?**"** Albus asked.

Sierra bit her lip for a second, obviously thinking about what to say. **"**I was sent to the hospital wing my first week by a Gryffindor. I don't even know who it was.**"**

Albus looked to Lucy who was looking at her friend sadly.

**"**That's why I don't trust Gryffindors.**"** She shook her head, a clear signal not to question her story.

**"**Other then me,**"** Lucy cut in.

**"**Of course other than you, Lucy-cub. You're too much of a sweetheart to hate.**"** She gave her friend a smile before turning back to Albus. **"**There's a difference between not trusting and thinking that Gryffindor is a horrible House. Yes, I can be biased towards Slytherin but that doesn't mean I don't admit that each house has their own attributes.**"**

Lucy chuckled, **"**I'm starting to understand why you were a hat stall. You almost sounded like a Hufflepuff talking there.**"**

**"**I was not a hat stall,**"** Sierra protested.

**"**You were to, it took like a good three minutes for you to be Sorted.**"** Lucy grinned as her friend fought against the accusations.

**"**What's a hat stall?**"** Albus asked.

**"**It's what we call someone who the Sorting Hat spent a long time on.**"** Lucy explained. **"**There's at least three every year. Mostly it's people who could fit well into two or more houses. The hat has to decide which the person will be most successful in.**"**

Albus bit his lip, thinking, hoping he wouldn't be a hat stall. Especially if he ended up in Slytherin. James would never let him hear the end of it. **"**Lucy? You don't think I'll be a hat stall will you?**"**

Lucy gave him a polite, almost sympathetic smile. **"**I don't know you well enough, Al. But I'm sure the hat will make the right decision with you. It always does.**"**

The several hour-long train ride went by a bit quicker than Albus would have thought. Sierra and Lucy stayed for the entirety of it. Occasionally, Albus would join their conversation but most of the time he would find it too boring to even tune into. All they were talking about were their summers; Lucy's dance recitals, Sierra's summer time quidditch practice and how she was ready for the house team. Lucy mentioned that she was getting better at painting and that she'd have to show some of her work to Sierra. About halfway through the trip Fred found them and joined their group. Fred was one of the cousins that Albus actually liked. Fred was a lot like his dad, except in looks. He had an odd look, somewhat mixing features from his mother and his father. His skin wasn't exactly dark like his mum's but it wasn't nearly as pale as his dad's, comparing him to Sierra's dark tinted skin he was barely darker than she was. His hair was a wavy dark auburn, leaning more towards red then brunette and his eyes were dark chocolate-brown. When he joined their group Sierra suddenly became very quiet, leaving most of the talking for Lucy and Fred who had always been just a bit closer than any of the other cousins. Albus couldn't tell what Sierra thought of Fred. She kept staring at him but he couldn't decide if it was a glare or something else. He had never been good at reading people. Fred didn't seem to like Sierra all that much either. He never looked at her, or even acknowledged that she was there.

When the train pulled into Hogsmeade station Albus was almost happy to be rid of his cousins and the odd Slytherin. He followed the rest of the first years off of the train after Hagrid, who he knew as his old summer time babysitter, and into the boats that were lined up across the lake. Nervously he climbed into one, not even noticing the bleach blonde boy who was already in it.

**"**You look nervous,**"** The boy remarked.

Albus shot him a glare. **"**I'm not nervous!**"** He snapped before calming himself. **"**Sorry, I didn't mean to yell. I'm just-**"**

**"**Nervous,**"** The boy finished for him. **"**I understand, I am too. I'm Malfoy, Scorpius Malfoy.**"**

**"**Now, that's a funny name.**"** Albus heard next to him. He turned and found his cousin Rose climbing into the boat right before it went gliding across the lake.

**"**Think my name's funny do you?**"** Scorpius snapped, his grey eyes flaring with anger. **"**There's no need to ask yours.**"** He said to Rose. **"**My father pointed you and your family out at the platform. You're a Weasley.**"** He then turned to Albus. **"**And you're the Potter boy.**"** He then held his hand out. **"**I believe you and I would make great friends, don't you?**"**

Albus stared at his out stretched hand then back at Scorpius' face. His bleach blonde, almost white, hair was slicked back onto his head leaving his grey eyes free from any site blocking bangs. His nose was pointed and upturned, making his sharp features seem almost ferret like.

**"**I'm Al,**"** He took Scorpius' hand and for just a moment all of his anxiety was gone as the boat with him, Rose, and Scorpius floated across the surface of the lake and towards the candle lit castle that loomed over them in the starlight.

* * *

**A/N: **First, before this fanfiction goes any further, I would like to apologize for how boring this part of the story will be. I promise you, if you get past me writing about Albus' first year this story will get more interesting. I would have liked to just skip this part all together but unfortunately it's important to the plot for me to set in place the characters and their history. Also, I'd like to apologize for putting so many OCs in this but honestly it's hard to write a next generation fic without OCs.

So, if you're able to keep reading despite those two fatal flaws, then please leave a review and follow this story.


	2. Chapter 2: Houses

**Chapter 2: Houses**

The feeling of peace didn't last long as Albus followed his fellow first years into the castle. They were lined up into alphabetical order according to their surnames, making Scorpius near the middle of the line and Rose and Albus near the end of it. In front and behind him were kids who Albus didn't recognize. He hated not knowing who was around him, made him feel isolated. He was almost relieved when Professor Longbottom appeared.

**"**Welcome, First-years, to your first year at Hogwarts. The start of term feast will begin shortly but before you can take your seats you must be sorted into your houses. This is a very important ceremony because, while you're here your house will be like your family. You will have your classes with your house, spend free time in your common room, and compete for the house cup together.**"** He said, the speech sounding almost rehearsed and knowing Professor Longbottom, it probably was.

**"**The four houses are Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Each house has it's own proud history and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards. I hope each and everyone of you will be a credit to whichever house becomes yours.

**"**The ceremony will take place in a few minutes in front of the whole school.**"** He said, then quickly added, **"**But don't be worried. Just make sure you look alright and prepare yourself for the sorting and you'll be just fine.**"** He sounded sincere now, instead of rehearsed as he looked over the first years. **"**I'll come back when we're ready for you.**"** And with that he slipped back into the Great Hall.

**"**I hope I make it into Ravenclaw,**"** He heard a girl say behind him.

**"**Really? I wanna be a Gryffindor. My dad was a Gryffindor.**"**

It started like that and soon enough all the first years were buzzing with conversation. None of it made Albus feel any better. It seemed like an eternity before Professor Longbottom came back. **"**The ceremony's about to start, this way everyone.**"** He motioned for them to follow.

Feeling as though his feet had been glued to the floor Albus and the rest of the first years followed him into the Great Hall. All of them, even the half-bloods and pureblood who you think would be used to magic, stared in awe at the ceiling. Thousands upon thousands of candles floated in what looked to be the night sky.

**"**It's just bewitched.**"** Albus heard Rose whisper to someone. **"**My Mum told me how she read that in Hogwarts, A History.**"**

They all stopped in front of an old wooden stool that had an odd looking old hat on it. The whole Hall went silent as everyone stared at the hat. Then, a rip opened wide and it started to sing.

**"**Come forth young children

You shouldn't worry.

I'm sure you'll all be great men and women.

Just don't think me the jury.

I'm but a simple old hat,

But I'll tell you where you should be at.

Perhaps in Gryffindor

Those daring and brave folk

Known for their chivalry and valor.

They'll never just choke.

Or Hufflepuff oh those Hufflepuffs

They're hardworking and soft spoken.

Though, they may not seem very tough.

They'll never ever be broken.

Or Ravenclaw might be your one true fit.

Answers come easy to these,

Almost as easy as wit.

For Ravenclaws good grades are such a breeze.

Slytherin is the last but certainly not the least.

Being resourceful and cunning

These kids just can't be leashed.

You can never quite tell when they're bluffing.

Step right up, step right up.

Don't be shy.

I won't cause a great stirrup.

Want to know what house you're in?

Well, you've got the right guy.**"**

The whole hall burst into applause as the hat finished but soon enough that died down as Professor Longbottom unrolled a scroll. **"**Alright, when I call your name you'll step forward to be sorted.**"** He explained and read off the list. **"**Allan, Ryan.**"** He called and a short boy with light brown hair stepped forward. He almost looked like he was shaking as he sat down and the hat was placed over his head.

**"**RAVENCLAW!**"** The hat announced and the boy smiled and went off to join the only table that was clapping now.

**"**Ash, William.**"** This time it was a plump boy with a crop of dirty blond hair who stumbled forward and the hat shouted; **"**HUFFLEPUFF!**"** It went on like that. Tina Egger was a Gryffindor. Kelsey Kesley was a Slytherin. Scorpius, much to Albus' disappointment was sorted into Slytherin. Before Albus knew, it was his turn.

**"**Potter, Albus.**"** Professor Longbottom called and Albus stepped forward. Professor Longbottom gave him a friendly encouraging smile as he lowered the hat onto his head. For a moment nothing happened, and then Al heard a voice.

**"**Ah, another Potter.**"** The hat said. **"**You're a lot like your father, you are. He was a good fit for both Slytherin and Gryffindor as well. Unlike your brother who was a pure Gryffindor through and through.**"**

Albus' eyes unintentionally caught James' and despite himself. His brother was watching with subtle interest, a cruel smirk on his face. Merlin, Albus hated his brother. He was always acting like he was better than Albus. His entire childhood he had been trying to be more like James, but now, despite himself, he found he didn't want to be like James. He wanted to be better. He could be great in any house he was put in. It didn't matter to him as long as he was better then James. "Hey, could you out me in Slytherin?" He whispered to the hat and for a second he thought he heard a laugh.

**"**Slytherin!**"** The hat announced to the entire school.

Albus stood up, took a good look at James' shocked face, smiled and took his seat at the Slytherin table next to Sierra and Scorpius.

**"**I see you got over your sorting phobia.**"** Sierra smirked at him.

**"**Yeah, I figured it didn't matter what house I'm in. As long as I'm better than James it's fine.**"**

Sierra chuckled. **"**Well then, welcome to the best house in all of Hogwarts.**"**

They went quiet to watch the rest of the sorting, the last to be sorted being Rose who was, of course, a Gryffindor.

Professor McGonagall got to her feet and started to talk to the entire school. **"**Welcome new and old students to another year at Hogwarts. Before we start the feast I'd like to remind you new students how important each and every house is important to Hogwarts and each and every person is important to their house. I know some of you first years were very anxious about being sorted, I assure you, you're in the perfect place for you to learn and grow.**"** Her eyes seemed to linger onto Albus and he shrunk in his chair. His dad must have told her how nervous he had been. **"**Well, that is all for now. Please, enjoy the feast.**"** She clapped her hands and the golden plates in front of them filled with food.

**"**So,**"** Sierra leaned across the table, picking a roll from the platter near Albus. **"**I haven't met you yet, blondie.**"** She said to Scorpius.

**"**Oh, this is Scorpius,**"** Albus introduced them.

**"**Well, hello there,**"** She said absently with a mouth full of bread. **"**So, I take it you both are pure bloods?**"**

**"**Of course we are.**"** Scorpius said indigently. **"**What're you?**"**

**"**Half-blood.**"** She told him. **"**Dad's a wizard, Mum was a muggle.**"**

**"**Was?**"** Albus asked.

She nodded and looked sad for a second. **"**She got sick while pregnant with my little sister.**"** She said then went to change the subject as fast as she could. **"**So, I already know that Al didn't know what house he was gonna be in. What about you, Scorpy?**"**

Scorpius looked annoyed at the name. **"**My name is Scorpius not Scorpy. And of course I knew I was gonna be a Slytherin. I'm a Malfoy.**"**

**"**And I'm a Potter,**"** Albus rolled his eyes. **"**All Potters I know of have been Gryffindor. And my mum was a Weasley which you think would just increase my odds of being a Gryffindor.**"**

Sierra gave a shrug. **"**I never really understood how a family could define what house your in. I mean, sure most of my family have been Slytherins. Well, everyone but my dad. He was a Hufflepuff.**"**

**"**How in the world was a Hufflepuff born into a Slytherin family?**"** Scorpius asked.

**"**Because, Scorpy-boy, he wasn't cunning or manipulative. He's loyal and trustworthy. Works as the Minister's bodyguard actually.**"**

Albus spit out his pumpkin juice. **"**You're dad is the auror that guards my uncle Percy?**"** He asked, shocked.

**"**Yeah, how do you think Lucy and I met first year. Right on the platform because our dad's were talking on and on and we got bored.**"** Sierra grabbed some bacon and steak, stacking it onto her plate. That was when a ghost in bloody robes floated by. Sierra leaned in and whispered. **"**That's the Bloody Baron. He's our house ghost. Whatever you do, don't ask him why he's covered in blood. It's a touchy subject.**"**

Albus got a good look at the ghost, who didn't seem to notice them, and looked straight back. **"**He seems mean.**"**

**"**He can be, but I wouldn't be too afraid to ask him for help. Especially if you're having to deal with Peeves. The Baron is the only one who can handle that monster.**"**

**"**Peeves?**"** Scorpius asked.

**"**Yeah, he's a poltergeist. Bloody nasty one if you ask me.**"** Sierra shrugged.

The conversation carried on like that as the three kids stuffed themselves full of the delicious meal in front of them. Albus, himself, ate five servings of lamb chops and a steak while Seirra scarfed down anything that was meat. Scorpius on the other hand made it clear how much he detested their table manners and ate so slowly that he only had one slice of roast beef and some vegetables before he claimed he was full. Then there was dessert. Apple pies, peppermint creams, treacle tarts and even some desserts that Albus couldn't name. By the time Professor McGonagall got back onto her feet Albus felt like his stomach was the size of a bowling ball and that it would burst the second he tried to move.

**"**Just a few more words before I send you all off to bed. I would like to inform you first years, that the forest is forbidden to all pupils. And I'd like to remind a couple of our older students of that as well.**"** He eyes lingered on the Gryffindor table where James and Louis were sitting. **"**Mr. Filch, our caretaker, has also asked me to remind you all that no magic should be used in between classes.

**"**Quidditch trials will be held in the second week of term. Anyone who was to try out please see Madame Hooch.**"**

Albus looked towards Sierra who seemed to be bouncing in her seat out of excitement.

**"**And finally I'll like to remind all students that there is no reason to be wandering the corridors past curfew.**"** She looked sternly towards the Slytherin table. **"**And with that, a bid you all goodnight.**"**

The Hall burst into action as all the students stood and started walking out.

**"**First year Slytherins follow me!**"** Albus heard an unfamiliar voice called. He looked over and saw a fifth year with slicked back black hair and blue eyes.

**"**Whose that?**"** Albus asked Sierra.

**"**Oh, that's Allen Fisher. He's a prefect. You guys follow him, I'll see you tomorrow.**"** She waved and with that was off with the rest of the older students.

Albus found it hard to keep up with the first years since he was so full and tired from the long day. He hardly noticed when Allen lead them down to the dungeons, he didn't even question when he spoke to a wall.

**"**Potestatem.**"** He said clearly and the wall slid open to reveal the dungeon-like room with green furniture and windows that looked out onto what looked like the lake, only it was under the lake. **"**First years should be reminded that the password changes every fortnight. It'll be posted on the bulletin board.**"** He said before directing the girls to their dormitories and the boys to theirs.

At the end of the hall they finally found their dormitory and finally got around to meeting their dorm mates, Andrew Ash (Twin to William Ash) and Brad Fisher (little brother to Allen Fisher). The four of them didn't spend too long on introductions before slipping into the four poster beds and drifting to food induced sleep.


	3. Chapter 3: Gilly

Chapter 3: Gilly

**"**Hello boys,**"** Sierra smiled at Albus and Scorpius as she slid into a seat across from them at breakfast. **"**Sleep well?**"**

Albus nodded, not trusting himself to speak since his mouth was full of toast at the moment. He quickly chewed and swallowed before opening his mouth to talk. **"**Are the dormitories under the lake?**"**

Sierra nodded. **"**Yup, it's cool isn't it? Last night a mermaid swam by. You should have seen Daniella Smith's face. She has a fear of them.**"** She chuckled, pouring herself a glass of milk from the jug on the table. **"**So, did you guys get your schedules yet?**"**

**"**Yeah,**"** Albus nodded. **"**Professor Slughorn just passed by with them.**"** He showed her the piece of paper. **"**We have potions first thing this morning with the Gryffindors.**"**

**"**Slytherins and Gryffindors have almost every class together. You best get used to curses flying over head. I swear, Professor McGonagall is looking for a blood bath.**"** She reached for a pancake, th last pancake, and dropped it onto her plate, drowning it in syrup before digging in. **"**I got Herbology with the Hufflepuffs first.**"** She said. **"**I hate that class, nice teacher though. He never seems to let anyone fail.**"**

**"**Oh Nevi- I mean, Professor Longbottom? Yeah, he's nice. Kinda grew up with him around so yeah I understand what you're saying.**"** Albus nodded.

**"**You grew up with a teacher around?**"** Sierra asked. **"**That's awkward. I mean that'd be like having your parent at school.**"**

Albus gave a shrug and was about to explain how it's not really that awkward when Sierra spotted Madam Hooch and ran off saying something about Quidditch Trials. Albus stared at her half-finished breakfast, wondering if it was worth finishing for her, he did love pancakes, when Scorpius reached across the table and grabbed it for himself.

**"**You know she did bite off that.**"** Albus told him.

**"**No, she cut off it. Her saliva never touched it. Therefor it is safe to eat.**"** He cut off a chunk and started to eat.

Something hit Albus in the back of the head, he turned around and saw his brother and Louis trying to get his attention. He tried to motion them to go away but James gave him that look. With an exasperated sigh Albus got up from the Slytherin table and reluctantly walked over to the Gryffindors.

**"**What do you want?**"** Albus asked.

**"**We just wanted to know what the Slytherin dormitories are like.**"** Louis said.

**"**Yeah, are there like skeletons of muggleborns hanging from the ceiling?**"** James teased.

**"**I hear you all sleep in the dungeons is cold and damp? Are there like torture devices and chains on the walls?**"** Louis asked.

Albus rolled his eyes. **"**You two are unbelievable. For your information, the Slytherin dormitories are in the dungeons but they don't look like it on the inside and it's not creepy at all and the only skeletons are of annoying Gryffindors.**"** He said, getting irritable with his cousin and brother. He had never really gotten along with the two of them. James was the worst. James with his messy red hair and blue eyes that made him look so much like their mum, always getting into trouble but hardly ever getting caught. Then their was Louis, who was part Veela and all annoying, he even looked part Veela with his shoulder length blond hair and bright blue eyes. Both of them caused trouble, they were like the dangerous duo of the family. Combined they caused more trouble than Fred ever did or even would.

**"**Guys, leave him alone. He must be upset enough about being a Slytherin.**"** Fred, sitting a little ways down the table, tried to come to his aid.

**"**Oh come on Freddie, you saw the way he smiled last night. He likes being a snake.**"** James sneered. **"**Did you see the way he was chatting with that little snake friend of yours?**"**

Fred frowned and turned away from James, looking at Albus. **"**Stick near Sierra, Al, she'll make sure idiots like James don't mess with you too much.**"**

Albus looked confused. **"**I thought you didn't like Sierra.**"**

**"**It's complicated. She hates me so I try to stay out of her way but I don't hate her.**"** Fred explained.

**"**She doesn't hate you,**"** Lucy, who was sitting next to Fred, said. **"**She just doesn't deal with grudges well.**"**

**"**Look, I really don't care,**"** Albus said. **"**Can I get back to my breakfast?**"**

**"**Sure,**"** James shrugged. **"**Go ahead and slither away.**"** He chuckled.

Albus shot his brother one last glare before going back to the Slytherin table. **"**Man, I hate my brother.**"**

**"**I don't have any siblings,**"** Scorpius said, still eating Sierra's pancake. **"**What's it like?**"**

**"**Annoying,**"** Albus grumbled. **"**Actually, my little sister isn't that bad, it's James that grinds on my nerves. He thinks he so amazing.**"** He was about to go on but Sierra had come back.

**"**Well, tryouts are on Wednesday.**"** She said. **"**You'll come, won't you guys? I would ask Lucy but they don't allow Gryffindors in to watch Slytherin try outs. So, you two will be there right?**"**

The boys exchange a look. Scorpius obviously didn't want to go but Albus was feeling nice this morning and did kinda wanna go see the try outs anyways. **"**Alright,**"** Albus said. **"**We'll go.**"**

**"**Thank you guys!**"** She looked down to finish her breakfast. **"**Hey**…**where'd my pancake go?**"**

Scorpius gave a suppressed chuckle. **"**Um, I think Al and I need to get to class now. Bye.**"** The two boys quickly got up from the table and left the Main Hall, leaving Sierra completely confused at the table.

**"**There you two are!**"** Someone snapped behind them, it was Albus's cousin Rose who was standing with her arms crossed and a very judgmental expression. **"**I've been looking for you two everywhere! Class is about to start and the dungeons are a good five minutes away. Honestly, how long does it take you to eat breakfast?**"** She walked past them, her nose held high. **"**Come on, we need to get going.**"**

**"**Al, I hate your cousin.**"** Scorpius whispered as they followed her to the dungeons.

They arrived at the dungeons a few minutes later and settled into the table in the back. **"**Rose, do you have to sit so close to us?**"** Albus groaned.

**"**What's wrong with it?**"** She glared.

**"**Oh, I don't know,**"** Scorpius started. **"**You're a Gryffindor, we're Slytherins. You're not supposed to like us.**"**

**"**And who ever said I liked you? But Al's my cousin so I know him best so it's only logical that I sit with you.**"** She pulled her potions book out of her bag.

Albus rolled his eyes. **"**Logic, logic, logic. That's all you ever say. I'm surprised you weren't put in Ravenclaw.**"** Rose rolled her eyes and ignored her cousin, paying attention to Professor Slughorn who had just walked in.

**"**Good morning class. I'm Professor Slughorn, as you Slytherins know, and I'm your potions master. Now, I've put the same potion in front of all of you. Can anyone tell me what potion this is?**"** He asked. Albus and Scorpius peeked over the edge of the cauldron and for a moment it looked like Scorpius knew what it was but Rose's hand was already in the air.

**"**It's a Cure for Boils, sir.**"** She said proudly.

**"**Very good miss**…"** He paused and looked at his role sheet. **"**Weasley. Five points to Gryffindor.**"**

Scorpius leaned over to Albus and whispered **"**He doesn't need to look at the role sheet. If someone's in Gryffindor there's a sixty percent chance they're a Weasley.**"**

**"**Now then, the Cure for Boils is a very simple potion. Everyone get your cauldrons out and flip your books to page six. Everything you need will be there.**"** He instructed them and the class came alive with chatter as he left them to work. Albus was in the middle of getting his horned snakes out when there was an explosion. Everyone turned to see a sandy-haired Gryffindor girl with soot all over her face and a dying down fire in her cauldron. The girl started to cry. Rose gathered her things and moved next to her.

**"**Come on Erin, it's just one explosion.**"** Rose patter her on the back.

Albus raised an eyebrow. **"**Whose that?**"**

Another Gryffindor girl, who was sitting in front of them, turned around. **"**That's Erin Finnegan. She had a nightmare last night that she blew up the school. Turns out that since she was seven everything has blown up around her.**"**

**"**Oh,**"** Albus said. **"**And who're you?**"**

**"**I'm Amy Thomas.**"**

**"**Um Al, could you stop flirting and help me out here?**"** Scorpius snapped next to him as their cauldron caught on fire.

Scorpius and Albus never succeeded in making their potion and by the time class was over everyone was grumpy over the fact that none of them were successful except Rose who was, of course, so happy she was skipping to her next class. Scorpius was in the foulest mood Albus had seen him in. **"**What's our next class?**"** He scowled as he slung his bag over his shoulder.

**"**Charms class with the Ravenclaws.**"**

**"**Oh great, now we have to deal with know-it-all Ravenclaws. It was bad enough having class with Rose!**"**

**"**Look on the bright side, we won't have to deal with any Gryffindors. Just the Scamander twins.**"**

**"**Who?**"**

**"**Lorcan and Lysander Scamander. They're the kids of a friend of the family. You didn't notice them during the sorting?**"**

**"**No, all I noticed was me getting into the house I should have been in.**"** He said proudly. **"**Why would I pay attention to anyone else?**"**

Albus shook his head in disbelief. He had managed to make friends with the most self-centered kid in school and surprisingly didn't find him at all annoying.

Scorpius let out a shriek. Albus looked around to see why and found a black cat with white paws blocking their path. **"**Why do they let these beasts into the school?**"**

**"**It's a cat, it's not gonna kill you.**"** Albus chuckled.

**"**It's evil, Al, look at it.**"** Scorpius glared at the cat as it cleaned its paws.

**"**What do you have against cats?**"** He asked.

**"**Nothing,**"** He snapped defensively. **"**They're just evil.**"**

Albus laughed and bent down to the cat, picking it up. "Oh hey, look, she's got a green collar." He smiled. "I think Sierra was looking for her."

"Al!" He heard someone shout. He and Scorpius turned to see Fred running over. "I need that cat."

"Why?" Albus raised his eyebrow, wondering what his cousin was up to.

"Because I catnapped her to annoy Sierra." Fred grabbed the cat out of his arms. "Hey there sweetie." He started baby talking to the cat. "Why'd you run off like that?"

"Freddie, you're talking to a cat." Albus said.

"Yes, but she's a sweet kitty." He smiled. "Besides, she likes me." He continued petting the cat which was now purring contently. "Have you guys met Sierra's cat yet?" He asked them. Both boys shook their head but it was Scorpius who was looking at the cat with disgust. "Oh, well then, Al, Al's blond friend, meet Gilda, or Gilly for short." He grinned, holding Gilly so they could pet her, Scorpius made no move to but Albus gave her a scratch behind the ear.

"I thought you tried to stay out of Sierra's way. In what way does stealing her cat count as staying out of her way?" Albus asked.

"Because, I want to play with her cat so this way her cat is with me and not her. Don't worry, I'll return her, but I haven't seen this cat all summer so I want a few days with her." He put Gilly down and she stayed by his feet, meowing softly. "See, she likes me."

"Why does Sierra not like you?" Albus asked. "Lucy said something about her holding a grudge?"

Fred looked panic for a moment, "Oh um, look at the time I'm late for class. I gotta go, see you guys later!" He rushed off, Gilly padding quickly behind him.

"What do you think that was about?" Scorpius asked.

Albus frowned. "I'm not sure, but I have a feeling my cousins are hiding something from me, and I will figure it out.

* * *

**A/N: Happy Halloween my dear readers. I normally don;t add author's notes but I needed to warn you all. This next month, there will be NO updates. All my attention will be on my original stories as I try to complete NaNoWriMo.**

**Wish me luck!**


	4. Chapter 4: The Room

Chapter 4: The Room

Albus waited until he heard his roommates snoring before he slipped out of bed and silently opened his trunk, pulling out a very old and worn piece of parchment. He pointed his wand and whispered. "I solemnly swear I am up to no good." Ink started to appear all over the parchment, creating a map. A little excited, this being his first time to actually open the gift has dad had given him, he unfolded the map and sat it into his lap, examining every hall of Hogwarts. Filch was off near the Ravenclaw dormitories and he could see Professor Longbottom on his way to the restroom. A few more second of browsing the map and he found the Slytherin Dormitories, a pair of moving feet labeled "Sierra Barker". He frowned and studied the map closer. Something moved in the other corner of the map. Lucy was sneaking out. Albus stood up and silently padded out of the dormitories, following Sierra's far off footsteps.

He kept his eyes on the map, his heart racing with anxiety of being caught. Every noise seemed to be amplified through the dark and empty hallways making Albus jump and twitch as he followed. Albus tripped over a suit of armor and cringed at the loud noise. Quickly he looked at the map. Filch was still on the other side of the building, but he was now moving this way.

"Tut, tut." He heard someone chuckle. Looking up he found Peeves floating about him. "Ickle first year out of bed."

"Shhh," He pleaded.

"Aw, afraid of big mean Filch are we?" Peeves did a cart-wheel. "Better get moving before he finds you." Albus scrambled to his feet and started to run for it right as Peeves started to yell. "AN ICKLE FIRST YEAR IS OUT OF BED~!"

Albus cursed and looked around for somewhere to hide. Finally he spotted a door and slipped into it. With a sigh of relief he turned around to look at the room he had stumbled upon.

"Aah!" He shrieked in surprise as he spotted Lucy and Sierra sitting on two couches and chatting away, both in their pjs and both with a mug of hot chocolate. "What the hell!?"

Both girls looked at him, shocked. "Al? What're you doing here?" Lucy's face went red as a beat as she tried to hide behind a throw pillow.

"What am I doing here?" He asked. "What're you doing here?"

"We always come here. It's sorta…" Sierra cut herself off, trying to think of a good explanation. "It's sort of our hiding spot."

Albus looked around the room. "This is the Room of Requirement isn't it?" He asked in awe. "Dad's told me about this place. He said it's where they used to hold the Dumbledore's Army meetings. How did you two find it?"

Sierra shrugged. "Well, one day, last year, Lucy and I were wandering the halls, looking for a place where we could just hang out. We can't really hang out in the Main Hall because the tables are segregated. Anywhere else and we'd get ridiculed for hanging out with our rival house." She explained.

"That's fantastic!" He exclaimed. "Who else knows about it?"

"Just us," Lucy said in her small voice. "And Freddie but he hasn't come here in a while."

"You haven't told anyone else about it?"

"No, why would we?" Sierra furrowed her brow in confusion. "This is our place. We use it to get away from people."

"Why not? Because it's brilliant! I mean, you and Lucy can't be the only people in need of a place like this. We coul-"

"No," Sierra cut him off. "You're not telling anyone else about this!" She snapped.

"Bu-"

"No, this is mine and Lucy's place." She said sternly.

* * *

Morning fog lingered over the quidditch pitch. It had been a good month since the first day of school and Sierra had somehow made it onto the house team, much to Scorpius' disappointment. Scorpius had moped for a whole week and even now he was sulking as they sat in the stands.

"Why does Sierra being on the team bother you so much?" Albus asked, finally getting sick of his friend's shit.

"What if they like her? What if they keep her as seeker next year?"

"And that would be a problem because?"

"I would be such a better seeker!" Scorpius exclaimed. "I was BORN to be a seeker."

Albus shrugged. "Then try out next year. I'm sure the captain will choose whoever is best for the job."

This suggestion didn't seem to help Scorpius' mood as he went straight back to sulking. Albus turned his attention back to the game as Hufflepuff scored another goal.

"And ten points to Hufflepuff!" Amy Jordan exclaimed into the mic. "They're still down by fifty points but-Oh wait! Is that the snitch!" Albus's gaze jumped to Sierra who was now a blur of green as she raced through the pitch. The Hufflepuff seeker tried to keep up but Sierra took a sharp turn, sending the other seeker crashing into the stands. Sierra was picking up speed now, out reaching her hand. Albus couldn't see the snitch from where he was sitting but he knew Sierra was just inches away from catching it. She reached out just a bit further and toppled off her broom. "Ow," Amy grimaced. "Nasty fall that was. But she's getting up!" The entire audience watched with bated breath as Sierra picked herself off the ground.

Scorpius and Albus were on the edge of their seats, trying to get a better look. "Does she have it?" Albus muttered. A second later Sierra lifted her hand into the air, a small golden ball with wings was there.

"She's got it! She's caught the snitch! Slytherin wins!"

The Slytherins all broke into a loud cheer of victory as their team landed on the ground and swarmed Sierra. Albus was hugging Scorpius and even Scorpius was cheering the victory. Albus' eyes caught a glimpse of his brother who was sitting not too far away. He and Dominique were right next to each other, glaring at the Slytherin team. Albus had almost forgotten how competitive those two were. James was the Seeker for Gryffindor and Dominique was the best Chaser their house had seen since Albus' mom. This quidditch season was going to prove to be interesting.

* * *

Michael Adams, a fifth year with ashy blond hair and brown eyes, stood up on a table in the Slytherin common room. The room went silent as they all listened to their quidditch captain. He raised his glass of butterbeer, "A toast! To Sierra! The smallest, weakest girl I have ever seen try out for Quidditch. Some how, she made the team and won us the first game!"

Albus looked over to Sierra, who's face was now beet red, as the entire house raised their own glass to her. The celebration party carried on and Sierra scampered over to Albus and Scorpius who were sitting on one of the couches. "Hey, I'm gonna scram now. Lucy wanted me to hang out with her tonight."

"Oh yeah, Al told me about your little hide away." Scorpius said.

"Albus!" Sierra snapped. "I told you not to tell anyone!"

"I just told Scorpius! It's not like I blurted it to the entire school!"

Sierra gave a frustrated groan. "Fine, but you two can't tell anyone!"

"We won't." The two boys said together. Sierra was about to walk away when Albus added. "Although, you know, it would be a good place to hold a party. You know, one that all the houses can go to."

"No!" Sierra barked. "This is just mine and Lucy's place. I told you that!"

"Fine," Albus surrendered and watched Sierra's retreating back as she left the common room.

* * *

**I'll be uploading chapter 5 on Wednesday and chapter 6 will be just in time for Christmas :)**

**Thank you for reading this far and sticking with this. I swear it will start getting better with more regular updates.**


	5. Chapter 5: Big Plans

Chapter 5: Big Plans

Halloween came a few days early to Hogwarts. The teachers were already putting up the decorations and everywhere you went in the castle you could smell pumpkins and cinnamon. The entire castle was buzzing with excitement for the upcoming feast and once the feast happened, it would only be a few more weeks until they could leave for Christmas Holiday.

"Guess who's coming to Christmas dinner." Sierra grinned as she slid into her seat at breakfast.

Albus gapped at her, fork stopping just outside his mouth. "You're joking."

"Nope, I'm spending Christmas with Lucy and her family and even got permission to come to dinner with them." She smiled. "You should have seen Molly's face when I told her."

"What? There's no way Uncle Percy is letting you come over on Christmas." Albus shook his head, not believing this for a second.

"Well, believe it or not, it's happening." She put a waffle on her plate and drowned it in syrup. "Of course I'm not coming over immediately after we get home. I'm stopping by my house for a few days to spend time with my family and to buy gifts for you all. Though, I hope no one gets offended if I just get you, Lucy, and her parents gifts. I can't afford to get your whole family presents." She glanced over at the Gryffindor table, glaring at James. "Nor do I want to." She stopped glaring and plopped a piece of waffle into her mouth. "Oh, by the way, Lucy and I are hanging out in The RoR instead of going to the Halloween Feast. Wanna come with?"

"Is this invitation for both of us?" Scorpius asked.

Sierra gave a slight grimace. "I guess, why do you want to come? I thought you hated me for being the seeker."

Scorpius shrugged. "Not hate, just strong dislike. Plus, if Al goes I wanna go. I don't wanna be the lame ass loser at the feast without any friends."

"Wait," Sierra started. "You have friends?" She said in mock surprise.

Scorpus ignored her. "Al, I think we need to get to Charms class, don't you?"

Albus sighed, wishing that the two of them would just get along for once. Instead of saying this though he just grabbed his bag and followed Scorpius. On their way out of the Main Hall they spotted Fred who was feeding Gilly some bacon from the breakfast table. "It's been, like, two months, Freddie. Don't you think it's time to give Sierra her cat?" Albus asked.

Fred picked Gilly up. "But she's such a sweetie."

"She's Sierra's, plus she's starting to get worried about her."

Fred pouted. "Fine, but no telling her that I stole Gilly. I'm going to act like I found her."

"Ok, this I've got to watch." Albus said, following Fred back into the Main Hall. He stayed far enough away to avoid any curses Sierra might send his way.

Fred tapped Sierra on the shoulder. "Hey, are you missing something." He held Gilly so Sierra could see her.

"Gilda!" Sierra jumped from her seat and grabbed the black cat from him. "Oh baby girl, where have you been!" She hugged her then glared at Fred. "Where did you find her?"

"She was sun bathing in the courtyard. What, did you think I stole her?" He rolled his eyes.

"I wouldn't be surprised if you did!" She snapped.

"Oh my Lord, you are unbelievable! What do I have to do to get you to stop hating me?" He exclaimed.

Sierra bristled. "You want to know what you have to do?" She asked as she grabbed her bag. Albus could have sworn she saw a tear in her eye. "Stop being you!" And with that she stormed off, Gilly still in her arms. Albus was certain now, she was crying.

Fred's shoulders slumped and he walked back over to Albus and Scorpius. "I don't know why she hates me so much."

"Are you sure it's you she hates and not just Gryffindors as a rule?" Albus asked.

"No, believe me, it's me." Fred gave a frustrated groan as he ran his fingers through his dark hair. "Could one of you go after her for me? Normally Lucy does that but she's already in class. Please, Al?"

Albus sighed heavily. "Alright fine," He surrendered. "Tell Professor I'll be late, alright?" He told Scorpius. He shot his cousin a pity glance before running after Sierra.

He found a place where no one would see him and pulled out his map. "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good." His eyes frantically searched for Sierras name and found her running for the courtyard. "Mischief managed." He muttered, throwing the map back into his bag. He ran to the courtyard and there she was, crying on the steps, Gilly pawing and mewing at her. Sierra spotted him and immediately wiped her eyes.

"Saw that, did you?" She muttered.

Albus nodded and sat next to her. "You told me, on the train, that a Gryffindor sent you to the hospital wing. What really happened?"

Sierra took a deep breath and prepared to launch into the story. "I was an idiot first year." She started. "Lucy, Freddie and I started out as good friends. Then, I met your brother and developed a bit of a crush."

"James? You fancied James?" Albus' jaw hit the ground.

"Like I said, I was an idiot first year. Anyways, when I confessed to him he thought I was just trying to distract him from his precious quidditch practice. I lied when I said a Gryffindor sent me to the Hospital Wing." She confessed. "I was upset when James turned me down. It was right before potions class when he did and I wasn't paying attention. The cauldron exploded, and I was raced to Madame Pomfrey."

"So, why hate Freddie for something James did?" Albus asked. Sierra tensed and her face went red. He understood. "You don't hate him." He said. "You like him, don't you?"

She gave a reluctant nod. "He visited me everyday when I was in the Hospital Wing. He kept trying to cheer me up. I ended up fancying him and tried to hide it by pushing him away. Of course he noticed and asked me what was wrong." She sighed. "Last year ended in a fight and since then, we've just kept fighting." She leaned her head on Albus' shoulder and started to cry.

He put his arm around her. "Come on, stop crying. There's an easy way to fix this. Just apologize to Freddie. Tell him the truth."

"I can't do that. What if the same thing happens." She whimpered.

"Well, I can tell you this, Freddie is a better person than James will ever be. He wouldn't hurt you on propose." He rubbed her back.

Sierra gave a weak nod and just sat there, resting her head on Albus' shoulder. The two sat there for a while, knowing fully well they'd be more than just a few minutes late to their next class. But Albus sat with his friend and let her cry into his shoulder. He didn't understand why she was crying though. Was it just something girls did? Or was it just a teenager thing he hadn't experienced yet because he hadn't liked anyone yet. He wondered what it felt like.

* * *

"You're a lot later than I thought you would be." Scorpius whispered as Albus sat next to him.

"Sorry, I had to cheer her up." He sighed. "It was really bad."

"Oh?" Scorpius leaned in, now interested. "Were there tears? Did she confess anything? Do tell." He grinned.

Albus frowned. "I think you're enjoying Sierra's suffering a bit too much."

"She took my rightful spot on the quidditch team. I'm allowed to rejoice in her remorse." He put his nose up.

Albus rolled his eyes and tried to pay attention to his charms lesson but found it increasingly harder to do so. When did Scorpius get so close to him? The boy was sitting so incredibly close that Albus could have sworn he could feel the other's body heat. Then he realized how nice Scorpius looked. His sharp features and slicked back hair...

Albus turned his eyes straight back to his notes, trying to hide the deep red blush that was moving across his face. He didn't know where those thoughts had come from. Maybe he was just tired from all of the homework his teachers were giving him. Or maybe Sierra's situation was making him subconsciously look for someone to crush on. That would explain why his heart was beating fast inside of his chest.

Yeah, that was it. It was just a moment oh weakness. He didn't actually think those things about Scorpius. He shouldn't. He couldn't! Scorpius was his best friend, not to mention a guy. Albus had nothing against gay people, heck he was almost certain Louis was gay. But he couldn't be gay. That idea was just so outlandish to him.

No. He wasn't gay. He was just tired. That was it.

* * *

Hanging out in the Room of Requirement, or RoR as he and Sierra had started to call it, had quickly become Albus' favorite pass time. Halloween wasn't the first time he had accompanied Sierra there. Nor was it the first time Freddie had been there. At least Sierra and Freddie were being civil with each other now, even if it was through gritted teeth. To think, just a few days ago Sierra had been at Freddie's throat. Now, instead of trying to kill each other, they were sitting on either side of Lucy and making snide comments when the moment called for it.

The situation was just a bit awkward but Albus tried not to notice, because other than that it was great fun. Freddie had nicked them all some food and sweets from the kitchen and Albus had lent him the map which he claimed could lead him straight to Hogsmeade. Sure enough he returned about fifteen minutes later with bags full of candy and bottle of butter beer.

"You have to show me those tunnels!" Albus demanded. "How did you know about them?"

Freddie just laughed. "Dad and Uncle Fred had that map long before your dad even knew what magic was." He smirked. "He told me all these stories about how they used to sneak around the castle before they finally memorized the entire map and passed it onto your dad."

"Wow," He gaped at his older cousin, eyes wide in awe. He had no idea Freddie was this cool. Ok, that was a lie. He knew Freddie was one of the cooler cousins but he never thought he'd be this bold with rule breaking. He knew that Freddie's dad owned a joke shop, and that Freddie himself was a mastermind prankster but he had never seen him go so far and break so many rules. It was honestly eye-opening.

"Hey," Sierra said, suddenly sitting up from her laying down position on the couch. "I just thought of something." She grinned. "What if, we got everyone here, and like, a huge multi-house party."

"I thought you were against that idea." Albus raised a skeptic eyebrow. "What's changed?"

For a second, she and Freddie caught each other's eye but they quickly looked away from each other. "Well, I just thought you were right, you know, let other people who have friends in other houses to enjoy what Lucy and I have enjoyed. So, why not a new years party when we get back from break?"

"Yeah, I could always bring all the butterbeer." Freddie piped in.

"And we could get all the Hufflepuffs to swipe us food from the kitchens." Sierra grinned and just like that, the two started forming an elaborate plan.

A plan that Albus was sure wouldn't end too well for any involved.


End file.
